An improved cleaning apparatus and method is provided to remove oil and contaminants from articles and to condition wash and rinse water for reuse.
Article cleaning systems have previously cleaned articles using suitable soaps or detergents to remove oil and other contaminants from the articles. Waste water containing soap or detergent and other contaminants has been conducted to a drain or sewer system. When a direct discharge of waste water to a drain or sewer system is objectionable, the waste water from known cleaning systems has been eliminated by being conducted to containers and then disposed of in a suitable manner.